Grace from God
by Comet96
Summary: Gracie James, daughter of someone powerful, has come in contact with the Winchester brothers. Her life is linked with Dean's and full of adventure, drama, romance and supernatural creatures as well as the new things lurking around every corner.


"Cas, Castiel get your arse down here now!" I shouted up to the hotel ceiling waiting for him to show up. It wasn't every day I would wake up in hotel rooms; it would only be motel rooms when I was on the move. And no I wasn't running from the police; not this time anyway. "For crying out loud Cas, if you're not here in ten seconds I will kill you!" I heard a flutter behind me and whirled round to face the angel placing my hands on my hips.

"You don't make a good impression on some of the angels up there." Were the first words to come out of the mouth of the blue eyed, brown haired angel. I rolled my eyes at him giving him a pointed look waiting for him to explain why I was here. He just stood there staring at me just like I was doing to him, like it was some kind of stand-off between the two of us.

"Explain everything now!" I demanded removing my arms and folding them over my chest. Cas sighed before running a hand over his face.

"It was Michael, he sent you here because Dean is here." He muttered looking around the room checking everything was in order. "You need to go to town; Sam and Dean are just showing up now."

"And you said Michael sent me?" I questioned watching him carefully; he only nodded avoiding my eyes. "For God's sake why does he always do this?"

"You should go meet Dean before he goes somewhere else." Cas said throwing me my car keys before disappearing. I stared at the place where Castiel stood before storming out of the room and into town.

-#-#-#-

I pulled my 1979 Celica Supra MK I into an alley between two blocks of shops. I quickly unbuckled my belt and walked out to the boot. I pulled open the boot, looking around making sure no one was watching before pulling open the secret compartment that holds my hunting weapons. I pulled out my Taurus Model 92, my favourite gun, my most prized possession out of all my weapons. I placed the gun in the back of my shorts, un-tucking my shirt and placing it over the gun, making sure it was well hidden. I also pulled two boot knifes out and placed them in each boot before closing both my weapon compartment and the boot. As I passed the side of my car I quickly glanced at myself looking down from my light brown calf boots, up passed by short denim shorts, to my light green t-shirt which was tucked into my shorts. My eyes followed my hands as they flattered the checked blue shirt I wore over the green t-shirt and up to my fiery curly red hair which I ran my hand through shaking out all the nerves I felt. I never really got nervous when meeting new people, but this was Dean Winchester and I knew a lot about this man, his past, his present and even his future. Yes, I knew about Dean's future, the reason I knew anything about Dean was because of my dad and the fact that our futures were linked. I took in a deep breath looking away from my reflection and looking down at my boots. _Everything was going to be okay._ I checked my pocket from my phone and my I.D before locking the car and shoving the keys into my shirt pocket.

As I made my way out of the alley I looked around for any sign of the Winchester brothers; with no such luck. I had no idea what I was meant to be looking for if the boys showed up or not. As I pulled out my phone to call Cas someone very familiar stepped into my line of vision causing me to pause for a few seconds before I jumped into action. I started walking towards Dean as he and Sam walked towards the local dentist. Of course their case was about the local dentist; five clients had left the dentist within the last three weeks and within days had all died. I ran across the road; after making sure there were no cars and ran after the boys as they reached the door to the dentist.

"Dean Winchester!" I said loudly knowing he heard me as he quickly whipped round to face me. He looked confused as to how I knew his name, but that didn't stop him from looking me over. I watch as his thin lips turned into a small smirk as his eyes flashed across my body. I rolled my eyes walking closer to him as Sam came to stand next to his brother crossing his arms in a defensive gesture.

"Who are you?" Sam asked interrupting Dean's procedure of glancing over my body. I looked over to Sam leaving Dean's green eyes and meeting Sam's hazel ones. Dean glanced at Sam before looking back at me.

"I'm Gracie James." I replied reaching my hand out for him to shake. Sam took my hand into his and as soon as his skin came into contact with mine he knew something was different with me. His eyes widened and he gave a panicked glance in Dean's direction.

"You're Gracie James?" he asked shocked as he quickly let go of my hand shoving his into his pocket. I nodded glancing back at Dean as he shifted into a fighting stance placing his hand onto the hip which held his gun.

"What are you and why are you here?" Dean asked through clenched teeth making his whole face tighten and show off his strong facial structure.

"I've been sent to help you Dean, plus it wouldn't really do you any good to shot me. I'll only come back." I stated flashing my eyes to the client as she came out of the dentist. Sam seemed to follow my eyes and turned to look at the middle-aged blonde haired woman as she walked down the street and away from the dentist. "She's been infected by the genie; you should go after her Sam." I really did want to help these two with their case and not just because I was sent here, but it was because I didn't want anyone else to die.

"How do you know she's infected? And how do you know it's a genie we're facing?" Dean demanded stepping closer to me as his hand twitched by his side. I looked at the lady, then to Sam, then to Dean before back to Sam.

"Here take this address; come to the hotel room 666 after you have found out as much information on Lauren as you can." I muttered to Sam handing him my hotels address before giving him a look that made him turn and walk off after Lauren. I turned to face Dean reaching into his pocket and pulling out his car keys. "Hey Sam, you might want to take these as well!" He turned at his name giving me the time to throw Dean's keys in his direction.

"Hey, you have no right to take my keys! Who do you think you are?" Dean shouted grabbing me by the shoulder in a firm grip. Warmth spread down my arm resting at my fingertips.

"I needed to talk to you Dean and it's very important." I stated pulling out of his grip and waking across the road knowing he would follow.

"Whatever you need to talk to me about I'm sure it's not important." He declared as he kept on my heels following me all the way into the alley where I hide my car.

"You may not think it's important, but I hold information about your future, so I figured if you wanted to know what's going to happen in the next couple of months you better get in the car and keep your mouth shut unless I'm talking to you." I told him sternly opening my door and getting behind the wheel. I didn't even have to wait ten seconds before he was in the car with me. "If you open the glove compartment you will find three journals; take the top one and read it." He did as I said flipping open the top journal as I reversed out of the alley and towards my hotel room. It only took him a couple of minutes to read the first few sentences of the first page before he looked at me.

"All this information on me … how do you know it?" he asked carefully trying to keep the anger out of his voice. I flashed my eyes off the road and towards him quickly before sighing.

"I'm a hunter Dean, I always log everything I find out; no matter what or who it's about." I replied carefully not taking my eyes off of the road.

"Why do you have all this information about me? Why do you need to know that I like my coffee black with no cream or sugar?" he asked slamming his fist against the dash board. I shot him a glare before focusing back onto the road.

"It's important to me. If you want to know about me flip to the back pages." He did as I told him once again reading over this new information quickly.

"Your name is Gracie James, you're 24, your mother died when you were four and you've been brought up by your uncle. There's no information about your dad, no information about where you were born, your mums name or your blood type. Why is your information so limited?" he asked turning in his seat to look at me better.

"It's limited because I wanted to tell you all those things personally." I muttered not bothering to turn to face him as I pulled into the hotel parking lot.

"And you chose to do that personally because?" he asked opening his door as I cut off the engine and making his way towards the entrance; my journal still in his hands.

"Because I didn't want to give you the chance to kill me when I wouldn't be able to defend myself; don't you find that fair?" I replied entering the elevator as it opened. He followed in behind me, giving me a stern look.

"And why would I kill you when giving this information?" he pressed crossing his arms as he leaned against the elevator wall.

"You'll learn in a few minutes Dean; you were never the patient one." I muttered the last part under my breath but he still heard me. The lift stopped on floor six and I made my exit turning left, counting down the doors in my head until we reached the right room. As soon as I had the door open Dean shoved me in, slamming the door shut and pinned me against the closest wall.

"You're going to tell me everything; why you are here, who your mother is, who your dad is and who you really are." As he was speaking he pulled out his pocket knife and rested it against my throat. My eyes flickered down to the knife before back up into his green eyes.

"That won't bother me Dean; you kill me I'll come back." I said to him feeling his grip tighten on the knife as his eyes roamed over my face trying to catch any sign that I was lying.

"Tell me what I want to know." He demanded trying not to push the knife too far into my neck. I sighed deeply before closing my eyes.

"My mother was 22 when she fell pregnant with me; her name was Sophia Golding. She had just divorced her husband Kyle Fields when he found out she was infertile. He wanted children so bad; when he found out she couldn't have them he left her. She prayed every day for six months after that, praying that she would be able to have a child one day; she would have given anything for a child, even her life." I opened my eyes to look at him and his confused expression he held on his face. "At the end of the six months her preys were answered when she got sick and was rushed into hospital. The doctors gave her the news that she was two months pregnant. She had no husband and didn't sleep with a single man within those six months yet she ended up pregnant with me." I told him about my mother slowly willing him to understand it before he thought about killing me.

"That's impossible, who's your dad?" he asked pressing the knife against my neck harder this time piercing my skin allowing blood to trickle down my neck and onto my chest.

"I don't know, you have to trust me Dean." I lied hoping he wouldn't be able to tell I wasn't being completely honest with him. He gave me a look and raised his eyebrows.

"I know for a fact that you are lying. You said you lived with your uncle; is that right?" he said pulling the knife away slightly taking away the pressure from my wound. I nodded slightly trying not to move my whole head and move the knife. "When were you going to mention your uncle was your dad's brother?" I froze forgetting that I had put that information in my journal. "Yeah I got you there, so who is he?"

"Dean, don't ask me that, not now. There are more important things you need to know." I begged; I really didn't want to talk about my father yet.

"I will find out and you should know I will, I never give up on something I want. Now tell me why you are here?" he said through his teeth, showing the obvious anger he was holding against me.

"I was sent here." I answered softly hoping he wouldn't be able to hear me. I knew that when I told him it was just going to open a whole new door of anger towards me.

"Who sent you?" he asked slowly and carefully, sifting from foot to foot trying to keep his anticipation hidden.

"My father." I whispered so quietly I knew he almost missed it, but I knew he heard when the knife pressed against my open cut again.

"Who?" he asked just as quietly as I had whispered, trying to make sense of what was being said.

"Don't make me say it again Dean." I muttered closing my eyes. I had hoped that him finding out who my father is wouldn't come up for a while, but after learning everything about Dean I should have remembered that he always got what he wanted; at the moment he wanted to know everything about me. And when he was going to receive the information he wouldn't be happy.

"Just tell me!" he shouted, his face going red as his anger, was let lose. I jumped at the sudden exclamation jolting the knife that was resting on my neck making it cut down towards my chest, creating a T mark cut from my neck down my throat.

"When were you pulled out of hell?" I asked him, bringing up my hand to rest on my neck. Dean pulled back and looked at me surprised. I hadn't written in my journal that Dean had been to hell, so he assumed that I didn't know. "I'm not stupid I can see that you have been there."

"What do you know about hell? Your just a girl Gracie." He spat at me harshly obviously angry again and annoyed that I would say something like that.

"I may be just a _girl_ Dean, but I've been through a hell of a lot so shut your mouth!" I snapped at him losing the calm shield I had placed around myself. I told myself that I wouldn't lose control of my emotions if I was put into this position by Dean. I pushed him away using all my upper body strength making sure there was a large space between us. "Now tell me how long you have been out of hell!"

"Six or seven months, why does it matter?" he asked sounding confused as to why I would want to know.

"You know about the vessels," I muttered more to myself than to him. "Whose vessel are you meant to be?" I asked him even though I already knew. I didn't want to say anything else unless he knew himself.

"Michael, you know the archangel." He weakly replied, clearly showing how he didn't like that fact. I wouldn't be too happy either if I was supposed to give up my body for an angel.

"Yes I know him Dean; quite well actually." I muttered the last part to myself, but of course with Dean being a very high-skilled hunter he managed to catch my last words.

"What does that mean?" he asked stepping forward closing the space I had created between us. I shook my head telling him I didn't know what he was talking about, but he clearly wasn't going to have that. "Tell me!"

"He sent me here." I whispered so softly that if he wasn't watching my face and focusing on my lips I doubt he would have understood what I said.

"He sent you here? But I thought you said your dad sent you … Jesus Michael's your dad?" he exclaimed stepping even closer to me practically pressing up against my body.

"Yes." I affirmed breathing in to try and prevent myself from touching him. Ever since the first time we touched I had felt a tingle at the tips of my fingers, they felt like they were burning.

"You're half angel?" he asked trying to catch my eye. I nodded not wanting to speak. "You got powers like them?" I nodded once again avoiding his eyes. "What are they?" I looked into his eyes taking in a deep breath preparing to tell him.

"I can sense where demons are, read thoughts when needed and transport myself in the blink of an eye." I stated truthfully looking into his eyes wanting him to know the truth and not have him thinking that I was lying to him. "Cas told me not to mention it to any hunters so please don't say anything."

"Cas, as in Castiel?" he asked sounding half confused. I sighed and pushed him away from me again.

"Dean he's my uncle for crying out loud, stop sounding so shocked about every damn word that comes out of my mouth!" I snapped walking away from him and over to the dressing table mirror looking at the T shaped gash leading down my throat. I sighed pulling off my shirt and top, leaving me in my shorts and bra. I didn't really care that Dean had moved so he was now standing behind me letting me see him in the reflection, my neck was in pain and this blood was dripping down my chest.

"I'm sorry about that," Dean muttered apologetically nodded towards me. I looked at him through the mirror catching his eyes as they roamed over my breasts. I cleared my throat letting him know that I had caught him in the act. "I … umm maybe you should … umm call … err Cas to heal you or something?" I rolled my eyes, shaking my head as I ignored him. I don't need Cas to fix up my wounds for me, I'm a grown woman that can handle things by myself. It wouldn't be the first time I've had to endure a little pain over a small wound.

"Cas doesn't need to be wasting his time healing me over stupid things."

"He's an angel and he can heal, you're half angel so why can't you heal?" he asked curiously stepping forward moving himself into my line of vision again. I shrugged not really bothered about not being able to heal.

"I've never really had the urgency to immediately need to be healed or heal someone." I mumbled wiping an anti-bacterial wipe over the blood enjoying the feel of the stinging it left behind as part of the wound was cleaned.

"So you're saying you haven't really had the motive to heal anyone?" he pointed out as I moved over to the bed, sitting down and removing my boots and the knife from each one. I placed them on the bed before standing again and removing a clean top and a pair of jeans from my duffle bag.

"That's exactly the basic point of it." I murmured not really paying attention to him. I was vaguely aware of him moving closer to me but didn't pay any attention towards him.

"So this will give you a motive then?" He said loudly making it clear that he wanted me to look at him. I looked up and paused as I saw him stood there holding one of my boot knifes in his hand his eyes on me as he brought it up and drove it into his chest; right over his heart. He dropped to the floor the knife in his hand and blood running from his chest. I stood there for a few seconds before I ran to him landing next to him on the floor.

"Dean, why the hell would stab yourself? You're important and now you are going to tip the world over and bring the war right onto our doorstep." I said trying to keep myself from crying. Although I had just officially met Dean, I had seen his past, have been part of his presents and played a vital part of his future; I didn't want to sit here and watch him die.

"Heal me then. If you don't want me to die and I'm as important as you say I am, heal me." he croaked out turning pale as he lost more blood by the second. I nodded bringing my hand over his chest hoping he would heal. Nothing happened and I focused on trying to heal him; my whole thoughts on trying to keep Dean alive. I felt the tears fall down my face as I watched whatever life Dean had left in him slowly trying to leave his body. _Feel your emotions Grace. What do they make you feel; dig real deep into your own _heart_. Act on your feelings and you will heal. _I recognised the sound of the voice within my head and knew that everything would be okay if I just listened to him. I closed my eyes thinking of Dean and the emotions I was feeling at that moment. Pain, lose, fear, love, heart-ache. Heart-ache? This was unexplainable. Why would I feel heart-ache for the loss of Dean if I had only known him for a few hours? _Dig real deep into your own _heart. My own heart? The heart-ache; it all made sense now. My eyes flashed open and they immediately feel to his green ones. His eyes told me I knew what I had to do; I knew and he knew. What was stopping me? He opened his mouth to say something, but instead I was left with his last breath.

"Dean, Dean please wake up! You can't leave, you have to stay! Please Dean, I'm begging you." I cried lowering my head and resting it against his as I let the tears consume me and drop over his face. "Dean please," I looked into his distant and empty eyes closing my own as I saw no life there. "I'm sorry" I whispered before placing my lips against his softly hoping he would forgive me for not being able to heal him. "I'm so sorry Dean; I should have been able to heal you." I rested my forehead against his as I closed my eyes allow the tears to fall rapidly. I hated it when people died because of me, I couldn't handle the emotions it left behind on people.

"It's okay … maybe you should heal me … faster next time." came the weak reply from the body underneath my body. I shot my head away from his and saw that he was breathing and staring at me with a cocky smile plastered on his lips. I looked at him in shock before reaching down to his T-shirt and pull it up to see that there was no stab wound just a burning white scar where the knife pierced through his skin. "Yeah that's it … just undress me."

"Dean Winchester don't you dare do that to me again!" I shouted pushing him away and lifting myself off the floor and stomping back over to the dressing table's mirror. I couldn't believe him, he'd just died and now he was making a joke out of it. I saw him get up in the reflection and make his way over to me, standing right being me pressed up close to my back.

"I was just trying to help." He muttered weakly resting a hand on the middle of my back in a comforting way. Those words seemed to make something snap inside me and I sharply turned to face him knowing my bright green eyes would be burning with anger.

"Trying to help? Trying to help? You killed yourself Dean! How the hell is that helping? Can you explain to me what made you do it? Were you not in your right mind?" I shouted slapping my hands against his chest and I tried to get in as many hits and pushes as I could before he grabbed hold of my wrists.

"Hey calm down, I'm alive so just forget about it." He whispered softly stroking his thumbs over the backs of my hands.

"Forget it? You want me to forget that you were dead not two minutes ago? Dean how could I forget that?" I cried remembering that he had been lying dead on the floor with blood pouring out of his heart. He was dead and it was my entire fault. He stared at me for a few seconds before wrapping me into his arms allowing me to cry against his chest as he tried to sooth me. After a couple of minutes of crying I pulled away from him, looking up it to his eyes trying to think of something to say. "I should check your wound." I muttered although I knew from looking earlier that he no longer had a wound just a scar. He nodded as I led him towards the bed pushing him down so he was sitting in front of me.

"So you want me to take off my clothes?" he asked adding a little wink at the end, trying to lighten the mode. I just nodded my head ignoring his wink as I pulled out an anti-bacterial wipe ready to remove the blood smeared across his chest. As I looked at Dean getting ready to clean him up I couldn't help but slide my eyes over his nicely toned and shaped torso. "You like?" I snorted at his remark and wiped across his scar pushing down slightly trying to hurt him as I wiped away the blood. "Ouch you couldn't hurt me anymore?"

"Shut your whining Dean you should have never gotten yourself into this position in the first place." I fired at him stroking a finger over his scar. "I'm sorry I left you with a scar."

"It doesn't matter, I think we can call it even as I think that's going to scar as well." He replied nodding towards the cut on my throat. My hand instinctively went to my throat and I felt the wet sticky blood that was still slowly making its way down my throat. Dean must have noticed the blood running down my throat as well as he was soon wiping it away with a wipe.

"I can do it myself." I muttered pulling the wipe away from him to do it myself, but Dean wasn't having any of it as he stood up from the bed grabbing hold of one of my shoulders and grabbed the wipe out of my opposite hand and wiping the blood that had dripped towards my chest. As he started to get lower I tried to move away from him, but he wouldn't let go causing him to fall back onto the bed and me to fall on top of him, straddling him. As soon as I realised what positioned we were in I tried to move, but the hotel door opened and Sam walked in.

"Have you two spoken about … umm should I leave?" Sam asked awkwardly as he saw the two of us on the bed in this position.

"No!" both Dean and I shouted as we jumped up from the bed and shoving on our tops.


End file.
